


ASH KETCHUM Y SUS PLANES A LA RUINA

by Lekhoni



Category: Pokemon (anime)
Genre: Ash se pone rebelde y grosero con su madre, Gary Oak se burla de Ash, Other, Pikachu aconseja a su entrenador, Viaje a ciudad Carmin, capítulo único, cumpleaños del profesor Oak, lenguaje soez, spanking Fm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekhoni/pseuds/Lekhoni
Summary: Ash Ketchum quiere fortalecerse como entrenador pokemón y sus amigos Misty y Brock lo han invitado a participar de un entrenamiento en ciudad Carmin, pero sus planes son truncados por la insistencia de su madre Delia, quien quiere que asista al cumpleaños del profesor Oak.ADVERTENCIA: contiene castigo corporal o spanking a un menor, si no te gusta pasa la página o lee bajo tu propio riesgo.
Relationships: Madre e hijo





	ASH KETCHUM Y SUS PLANES A LA RUINA

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato lo escribí para varias amigas que cumplian todas en el mes de febrero y está publicado en el blog de una de ellas.

Pueblo Paleta 13:45pm.

Un jovencito de ojos marrones oscuros y estatura mediana se preparaba para salir de casa, pues había quedado con sus amigos Misty y Brock que irían a ver un torneo pokemon muy importante, en la ciudad Carmin (Región de Kanto) Sin embargo su madre le pido que lo acompañara a casa del profesor Oak, pues era el cumpleaños de este, pero a Ash (su hijo) no le agrado la idea.

__ Lo siento mamá, pero ya tengo un compromiso con mis amigos. Tendrás que ir sola __ dijo el chico, cogiendo su mochila que colgaba del bazo de una silla

__ Ash, se trata del profesor Oak, no le puedes quedar mal. Cancela tu compromiso__ pidió la señora.

__ ¡No! ¡Ya dije que no! Y nada me hará cambiar mis planes __ replicó molesto.

__ Ash mi amor entiendo que extrañes a tus amigos, pero el profesor Oak también lo es, él es más que eso, sabes que siempre se ha preocupado por ti y tus pokemons. ¡No puedes hacerle este desplante! Además estará tu mejor amigo Gary ¿Qué dices bebe?__ la señora Ketchum miraba a su hijito con ojos de borrego a medio morir, tratando de convencerle.

__ Ya te lo dije mamá. Tengo un compromiso y no pienso faltar por ir a esa tonta fiesta y menos si está ese payaso de Gary. Y para que no te preocupes yo le enviare mis felicitaciones por teléfono __ dijo mientras se preparaba para marcharse con Pikachu en la cabeza, a quien le bailaban los ojos contemplando la discusión entre madre e hijo.

__ Alto ahí Ash __ dijo ella tomándolo del brazo__ iras a la fiesta te guste o no porque así lo he decidido__ anunció ella seria.

__ ¿Qué cosa?__ preguntó también serio.

__ Lo que oíste jovencito. Iras a la fiesta del profesor si o si y no se discute más.

__ ¡¿Como que no se discute más?! Yo, ya te dije que tengo un compromiso serio y ya tome la decisión de no ir. No tienes ningún derecho a obligarme y menos decidir por mi __ gritó.

__ Mira niñito __ dijo ella tirándole duro de su oreja derecha

__ Te guste o no harás lo que te he dicho y no me gritas ¿o ya se te olvidó con quien estás tratando?

__ AU, AU, AU suéltame __ se quejó el niño, su madre finalmente lo soltó__ ¿Por qué me lastimas?__ añadió indignado.

__ Tú te lo buscaste por grosero y…__ fue interrumpida cuando sonó el teléfono.

__ Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… llamada, llamada. Ring… Ring… Ring…Ring… lamada, llamada…

__ ¿Alo? __ Delia cogió el tel.

__ Sra Delia, dígale a Ash que tiene cinco minutos para llegar que ya casi sale el autobús para ir a ciudad Carmín.__ dijo una muy acelerada Misty.

__ Ash no irá a ninguna parte __ respondió la señora tajante.

__ Pero ¿Por qué? Sí él…

__ No puedo explicarte ahora, estamos muy apurados. Chao! __ cerró el teléfono.

__ Y bien Ash. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué no me habías contado explicarme por qué no me habías contado nada de tu viajecito a ciudad Carmin?

__ Es… es que…. Bueno no lo vi necesario. Además solo será por un mes y que más da si me he ido por más tiempo y no ha pasado nada. Soy un maestro pokemon y ya tengo diez años bien entrados, estoy demasiado viejo para pedir permiso __ respondió con mucha seguridad.

__ Ash Ketchum recuerda que soy tu madre y mientras vivas bajo este techo me informas siempre donde vas a estar así sea si vas al parque ¿Entendido? Y ahora ve a cambiarte que nos vamos.

__ ¡NO! ¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?! NO PIENSO IR CONTIGO A NINGUNA PARTE __ dijo el jovencito mientras salía de casa dando un portazo.

__ ¡Ash Ketchum vuelve aquí inmediatamente! _ grito la madre, pero corrió tan rápido que se le perdió en el camino.

Ash Ketchum camino hasta unos de los parques de pueblo Paleta y se sentó en una banca, mientras hablaba en voz alta.

__ A veces no entiendo a mamá, siempre busca arruinar mis planes. ¡Cómo quería recibir ese entrenamiento! En verdad necesito mejorar mucho. Creo que no fue buena idea pasar las vacaciones en casa con mamá; ella no entiende lo importante que es para mí convertirme en el mejor entrenador pokemon, ella solo me sobreprotege. Que no se da cuenta que ya no soy su bebecito ¿Tu qué piensas de todo esto Pikachu?

__ Pi pika pi (No, deberías pelear con tu mamá)

__ Tú también, pero si ella fue quien me busco

__ ¡Pi Pika pi pi! (pero fuiste muy grosero)

__ Ella se lo busco.

__ Pika… (Pero…)

__ ¡Ya basta Pikachu! Si tanto te molesta mi actitud, pues regresa a casa con Delia Ketchum y a mi déjame en paz…

__ Pi… pika pi… pikachuu… (Te dejo, hablamos cuando se te pase el berrinche)

__ ¡Oye, no es ningún berrinche! __ gritó molesto Ash, apretando los puños con fuerza, mientras miraba a Pikachu marchase.

Ash Ketchum siguió caminando por un largo rato cuando de pronto.

__ ¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? Pero si es Ash el perdedor__ dijo Gary Oak, esbozando una sonrisa cínica

__ ¿Qué diablos quieres Gary? Vete por donde viniste __ espeto Ash molesto.

__ Señor Gary para ti…

__ Largo de aquí Gary, no tengo humor para tus tonterías.

__ El único retrasado, imbécil, bueno para nada eres tu Ash. Yo soy el mejor y tú jamás me superarás.

__ Sí… sí… Gary lo que digas…__ dijo Ash apático.

__ ¡Oye estúpido! ¿Qué te pasa?__ le grito __ Mira no pienso perder más mi tiempo con un perdedor como tú. ¡Me marcho!__ anunció y se fue caminando.

__ Ash está muy extraño… __ Se dijo Gary internamente.

* * *

___ ¡Ash Ketchum donde diablos estás metido! ¡Cuando te encuentre vas a ver! __ decía una muy enojada Delia mientras sostenía una zapatilla de goma en la mano, ella sabía de sobra que a su pequeño le gustaba frecuentar parques cuando estaba enojado por algo o por alguien

__ ¡UYYY donde estará ese mocoso!

__ Oh, pero si es la mamá de Ash y parece estar molesta, seguro ese niñito está metido en algún problema. Esto se pone interesante JAJAJAJA __ Se reía internamente.

__Ay Ash, esta si no te la paso__ Delia caminaba desesperadamente por todo el parque.

__ Sra Ketchum la noto preocupada…__dijo el muchacho.

__ Ah hola Gary no te vi, y si, si estoy preocupada y muy molesta por culpa de Ash.

__ ¿Ash dice señora?

__ Sí, ¿porque? ¿Sabes algo de él?

__Si señora, yo sé dónde se encuentra su hijo y la puedo llevar hasta donde está…

__ ¿En serio? Oh gracias Gary eres muy amable.

__ A sus órdenes __ respondió haciendo una venia.

Delia llego junto con Gary donde está sentado Ash, ella se aproximó e hizo levantar a su hijo, le dio vuelta y le dio seis fuertes zapatillazos por encima de la ropa.

__ PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, __ Aquellos azotes sonaron bastante fuertes, pero Ash no se quejó, aunque tenía muchas ganas de llorar; no por dolor de aquellos zapatillazos sino por sentirse humillado delante de su mayor rival. __ PLAF, PLAF, Andando. En casa recibirás tu castigo completo __ anunció ella mientras lo encaminaba hasta la calle para tomar un taxi, y llegar lo más pronto posible, cuando desaparecieron del parque. Gary se cogía del estómago, pues no aguantaba la risa, después de presenciar el pequeño espectáculo.

* * *

Ya en la sala de la casa de Ash

__ Ash Ketchum no pensé que tuviéramos que llegar a esto; pensé también que ya habías madurado y que podíamos hablar como personas civilizadas, pero veo que no. Tendrás diez años, pero tus actitudes son de un niño de cinco y te tratare como a uno __ anunció Delia.

__ ¿A qué te refieres?__ cuestionó confundido.

__ Es muy obvio Ash. Te daré una buena tunda sobre mis rodillas como cuando ibas en prescolar, y ve quietando esa cara, que será con el culo al aire.

__ ¡NO! ESO ES MUY HUMILLANTE Y NO PIENSO CEDER__ gritó nuevamente.

__ ¡ASH KETCHUM! Más vale que hagas caso por las buenas sino quieres…

__ ¿SINO QUIERO QUE? TU A MI NO ME PEGAS Y MENOS EN EL CULO COMO SI YO FUERA UN MOCOSO DE PRESCOLAR, SUFICIENTE HUMILLACIÓN LA QUE ME HICISTE PASAR EN EL PARQUE…

__ ¡ASH Baja el tono! Y asume tu castigo con madurez.

__ ¡NO ASUMO UNA PUTA MIERDA! ¡VETE AL DEMONIO ESTÚPIDA! __ Ash se salió de control y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde pues su madre lo cogió del brazo fuertemente, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y acomodó a su hijo en su regazo, apresándole las piernas con las de ellas para evitar que escapara. Acto seguido tiro de los pantalones y los calzoncillos de este, dejando sus nalgas al descubierto y bien levantadas.

__ Vas a aprender a respetarme ¡Grosero! __ dijo, mientras cogía la zapatilla de goma y se preparaba para propinarle una buena tunda.

__ NO TE ATREVAS… NO TE ATREVAS… __ gritaba con rabia el chico, pero fue en vano.

__ Te guste o no PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, harás lo que te digo PLAF, PLAF, PLAF… a mí me PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, respetas, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF quien te crees tú PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, para hablarme en semejantes PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF términos PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF __ Una buena tanda de zapatillazos bien dados cayeron en el centro del culete del chiquillo, quien no hacía otra cosa que moverse para zafarse del agarre de su madre, pero mordía sus puños para evitar quejarse, ya que había tomado la decisión de aguantar con coraje cada uno de los azotes que estaba recibiendo.

__ PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF… __ Ahora Delia aplicaba cuatro azotes pausados en una nalga y cuatro en la otra, asegurándose que Ash recibiera el impacto de los mismos y vaya que los sintió, pues esta vez sí derramo sus primeras lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso no se disculpó con su mamá ni pidió que parara…

__ PLAF, PLAF, PLAF __ Ash ¿por qué, estás recibiendo esta paliza? Ash no contesto.

__PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF… __ Una ráfaga de zapatillazos cayeron justo en el final de las nalgas y el principio de los muslos e hicieron que Ash gritara y esta vez sí que le pidió a su madre que parara__ AU, AU, AUUUU mamá para me duele…

__ PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF ¡No pararé hasta que te disculpes! PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF ¡Por tu mala actitud y tu comportamiento! PLAF, PLAF, PLAF, PLAF __ Aquellos últimos fueron otra vez al centro.

__Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas, prometo que me portaré mejor. Hare lo que quieras, pero para por favor, me duele mucho__ Ash suplico, llorando mares…

__ Ok mi amor, ya está, ya paso…__ Delia lo sentó en su regazo teniendo cuidado que su trasero no rozara con nada, después de consolarlo lo mando a su habitación a cambiarse para ir a casa de profesor Oak.

Llegaron a la fiesta, Ash saludo al profesor Oak y rápidamente se escabullo de la dichosa reunión o fiesta como quieran llamarle, se sentó en una banca, puso una mueca de dolor y se sobó un poco su trasero.

__ Oh como me duele. Nunca pensé que mamá tuviera tanta fuerza, será mejor que permanezca de pie __ dijo.

__ Pika pi… (Te duele mucho)__ de la nada apareció Pikachu.

__ Noooo para nada, si estoy feliz que me pegaran __ contestó sarcásticamente

__ Claro que me duele, pero ya no me lo recuerdes ¿Quieres?

__ Pika… pika pi… (Está bien)__ dijo con sus ojitos tiernos.

__ Ven acá Pikachu. Te trate muy mal y no lo mereces. Eres el único que me entiende __ dijo cogiendo a su pokemon en las manos mientras se dirigía hacia la casa cuando de pronto ve una hoja de papel pegada en una pilastra, se acerca a leerla.

__ Gary Oak estuvo aquí, Ash ya sé que tu madre te azoto. Siempre serás un perdedor. JAJAJAJAJA (risa malévola)

__ ¡¡¡ARRRGGG!!! Ese Gary me las va a pagar __ dijo achurrando el papel con furia.

__ Pika pi, pika pi (Ya vas a empezar)

**Author's Note:**

> Amo está serie, bueno en realidad las primeras temporadas, espero les haya gustado este one-shot y me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios.


End file.
